In Need of Saving
by Republik Osterreich
Summary: Originally a "Pray For Japan" thing. Japan is on the verge of fading and cannot bring himself to ask for help/ The one who grabs his desperate hand...JapanxA Mysterious Person! A series of oneshots dedicated to each pairing while focused on one story line
1. Chapter 1

In Need of Saving

Chapter 1: Dying Young (Intro)

'I can't be dying.' The small figure of the Japanese sank deeper into the dark. All he could focus on was the pain of his body disintegrating. They say that the world would end in either fire or ice, Kiku thought. But I never expected it would end in water.

All around him he could see the debris of abandoned dreams. Sure, he knew that one day, there would come a disaster that he could never prepare himself for. After all, nothing endures, not a tree, not love, not even a death by violence. He could never have expected something so…excruciating. And for it to be so soon…he was well aware that he was not as young as America. But he still had his dreams.

'Where were the flashbacks?' Japan wondered. Wasn't it supposed to be that when one dies, their entire life flashes by in front of their eyes? Ah, if only he could relive his memories again…Germany's disappointed face came to mind. No doubt the man was waiting for him to walk in and get back to his job as if nothing happened. Kiku smiled sadly, slowly closing his eyes. 'Doitsu-san, it seems to me…I'll be late for work today…'

The small man surrendered himself to the cold darkness surrounding him.

.

.

.

'Am I…going to heaven?' The Japanese frowned, his eyes still closed. He could feel that he was still submerged. However, he felt the water rushing past his face. Someone was dragging him up to the surface. Kiku felt the pain slowly flowing back to his body like a dull heartbeat. 'Who?' The arms that were holding him were well toned. Even so, his rescuer was having trouble against the strong currents of the tsunami. Just as the pain came rushing back to him, Kiku looked up to see a blond man. Then agony triumphed over him, immobilizing the Japanese and dragging him into the darkness once again.

.

.

.

Kiku woke up in the hospital bed. On the drawer next to him was a bouquet of chrysanthemums in a beige colored vase. Clearly, someone had been nursing him until a short time ago. Japan blinked, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains. How much time had passed since he had been swept away by the giant waves?

The doctor came in, wearing a white lab coat. His nervous face brightened when he saw that the small man was conscious. "Ah, Nihon-san! I'm glad to see you awake. He said, carefully putting down the clipboard on the foot of the bed. "You might as well get comfortable with living here for a while, since your health is so poor right now." He went around the room, chattering nervously. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"ありがとうございます, but I'll manage." His mind was focused on the memory of the scene around him when he was drowning. So much destruction. How much had his house been damaged? "How long will it be until I can leave?" He asked the doctor cautiously.

The man in the lab coat did not look happy. "Eh… I'm afraid you will have to be bedridden for at least two years." He nervously glanced sideways.

"Sensei, you cannot possibly think so?" The corners of Japan's eyes twitched as he realized the situation. "But…what about my people? They need me!" Indeed, what would happen to the population?

"Please understand. For their sake, you need to stay here and get better." The doctor sighed as he began to leave the room. "Call me if you need anything else, please."

Japan looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the blond haired man who had saved him before. He couldn't have possibly been one of his people, so who had it been? Perhaps, he could help once more by helping Kiku with damage control… 'No.' Japan thought. Relying upon others signified weakness in both body and soul. There was no place for such weakness in such a savage world. He could have to do things himself. With that, the small man got out of his bed and left the building to find his way home.

Translations:

ありがとうございます: Thank you

[[Blond…I guess that sound really ambiguous, seeing that there are, like 50 of them in Hetalia. So this is how the story works: Each chapter is a sort of oneshot focused on each Japan pairing except that it follows the main story line. Feel free to request any pairing. Stay tuned!]]


	2. Chapter 2: China

Chapter 2: Sea Of Tears (JapanxChina)

Blind and half crazed from pain, Japan stumbled through the streets of a devastated rural town in his house. His hospital clothes slowly became soaked as he waded in the half submerged village barefooted. 'Why me?' He repeated the bitter phrase like an incantation as he walked further into the destruction, encountering more and more whimsical objects along the way. "How curious!" He remarked to himself as a cage filled with stuffed animals floated past him. Exhausted, he climbed on what once could have been part of a roof, and floated alongside the debris, deeper into the world of chaotic gray. He did not realize, however, that he was beginning to forget some things. Things that might have been considered important if he had known they were being forgotten.

As he followed the murky current, he found himself approaching the gates of a Shinto shrine. "Ah," he exclaimed in despair, "this flood has no end at all! Perhaps I will sail straight to the middle of the ocean!"

"Oh, I'm hoping that's not the case!" A voice rang from ahead of him, a melodious tinkle of crystals. A man, with his long hair tied back with a chord, sat upon the gate of the shrine, grinning down at the Japanese. "Surely I would be lonely if you were to float away forever, Kiku!" The mysterious man jumped down, landing softly on Japan's makeshift barge. "Besides," His laughter rang like little glass bells, fragile but clear. "Wouldn't you miss me, you heartless child?"

'How rude.' Japan thought to himself. Who gave this man the right to suddenly intrude upon his journey and call him a senseless child? He sat down and ignored the cheerful Asian in front of him. 'Really,' the quiet Japanese pondered, 'I must be going someplace…Oh dear, I can't quite remember…' He was still deep in thought when China knelt in front of him, his face furrowed in concern as he stared into Japan's face. "Kiku? Wouldn't you miss me?" Uncertainty crept into Yao's voice. "Kiku?"

"Please don't' call me that!" Japan snapped at the other man. "I don't' know why you're bothering me, nor do I know who this 'Kiku' is, but I don't have time to deal with your antics! You see, I am on quite an urgent errand!" He whimpered as he said this. Japan had given himself a massive headache trying to remember where he had to be, something about a blond man and his people. His people? He wondered. What…? He was cold, oh so dreadfully cold, though he could not quite understand why.

China gasped in disbelieving astonishment. "Nihon! Do you not know me?" Taking the Japanese's protesting face in his hands, he stared intently into his clouded brown eyes, but they held no answers to reveal to him. He let go in horror, which left the Japanese glaring at him in irritation. "I…don't' understand. Why…" He swallowed, a lump forming in his throat as he choked back the tears welling up in his eyes. He kissed Japan abruptly, hiding his sorrow. "But I love you still." He murmured sweetly. 'Mine.' He wailed in his mind as he caressed Kiku's face. 'No matter what, you are still mine to save.'

'No.' Japan thought. Something stirred in the back of his memories. He could not bring himself to push away the man who was hugging him. Who was he? He searched his memories, but he could only find a sliver of a smile here, and a hint of a day shared together there. He wanted to know. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what his memories had lost. But oh, if only his head didn't hurt so!

"Is there anything you remember?" The other man asked, peering curiously into Kiku's face. "Nothing? Not even my name? Not even who I am?" By then, tears had filled China's eyes, thought he bravely put on a cheerful smile. He reached up once again to slide his hand down Japan's cheek. He grinned, bracing himself for disappointment.

"I am Wang Yao."

Kiku fell to his knees as white pain flashed in front of his eyes.

He was burning. China supported Japan helplessly as the younger man dry heaved on the plastic of the barge, unable to figure out what was happening. Buried memories were attempted to be excavated, and fragments of lost days spent together were spilling into the Japanese's mind, clamoring for his attention and jumbled beyond recognition. Gasping repeatedly for air, the small man trembled, suddenly overwhelmed by the ever growing cold. "Ungh." He groaned, biting his lips. He tasted sweet blood in his mouth, and noticed a sudden growing pang of hunger. But hunger for what? Nihon panicked. He couldn't understand. HE was scared.

Clutching onto China's shirt, he buried his head in the other man's chest and wailed in his rising fear. "Yao," He sobbed. Was that his name? "Yao, Yao, What's happening to me?" The older nation embraced him, hesitantly but gently. Warmth from his body washed over the trembling Japanese. Kiku could feel the Chinese's pulse, beating like drums upon his ears. He reached towards Yao's neck. He was starving…

Japan stopped. In fact, he couldn't move his arm. It was as if something inside him knew what was going on. Instead, he kissed Yao's cheek bashfully. Somehow, he knew he was saying goodbye. He had to go on.

A dragon came, hovering next to the raft in all its impressive beauty. "That's my boss calling me." China said, sighing. "Come on, Kiku. We'll sort this out at home." HE stepped on the back of the creature. Japan, however, remained standing on the raft, looking sadly at Yao, who called out frantically to him as the dragon began to move. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" The Chinaman extended his hand towards him.

Nihon shook his head mournfully. "I can't go. I've got somewhere to get to." He smiled with lips tinged with blue. "I have to go save myself." The dragon accelerated, its sapphire scales glittering in the light reflected by the floodwater. "Yao," He called out. "Who was I to you?"

Tears streaked China's face. He saw the small man as the child he once cared for. Even then, Japan had always been that way: bittersweet. "My everything." The words spoken were that of an old soul, weathered, but true.

As the distance between them grew greater, Japan waved farewell to the old nation he had once revered and loved. Yao opened his mouth to say something. But instead, he sand. IT was a lullaby he once sang to Kiku when they were children. HE knew he did not dare stop. China continued the melody, singing of mourning, lost youth, and parted lovers.

When Kiku looked back, he could no longer see Yao. Even so, China's sad but hopeful song continued to ring clear and true in his ears.

[[SO SO sorry about the late updates. I'm currently preparing artworks and merchandise to sell in the artist alley of Animenext…stop by at the RHS booth there! Finals are coming too…I confess, I had a headache and was drawing zombies on the side when I wrote this. But anyway, here it is. ChinaxJapan (or JapanxChina for those who insist), requested by Hikari Kame, Wolfiestar, and Misya Evangeline. I always thought of that pairing was meant to be a one sided tragedy. Next up is either Italia or England for Misya. Still open to requests. Comments so far?]]


	3. Chapter 3: England

Chapter 3: Upon a Shore of Glass (EnglandxJapan)

_Who will it be?_

_Who will it be?_

_Shall we dig 'em a grave,_

_Or set table for tea?_

_Hear the wailing of the crew,_

_Hark! There's the tolling bell!_

_Away! And weight the anchor,_

_A ship sails forth from Hell!_

_-Compilation from "Death Watch"_

Kiku lay on the raft and closed his eyes as it sailed along the flooded river. He smiled wistfully as he let the gentle breeze ruffle his hair. He could stay like this forever. He would forget all his troubles and bask in the warm sunlight. However, an hour or so later, his barge bumped against something, waking the now disgruntled nation. "Hnnn…" He groaned, wiping his face with his hands. How far had he floated? He lost track long ago.

'_Round and 'round and 'round it goes._

_Where it stops, nobody knows._

When he got up, he discovered that he had come to a beach. But instead of rocks and sand, an odd, shimmering substance filled the shoreline. "How queer." Japan cautiously stepped off his raft, shielding his eyes from the glare.

"Oi!" Someone waved at him from the distance, "Come on, you git! You're late for tea!" The Japanese frowned in irritation. That grumpy voice was unmistakably England's. Sighing, he started jogging over in the Brit's direction. As he got closer to the source of the voice, he recognized Arthur, his fine features gathered in an ungentlemanly pout.

Out of breath, Kiku arrived at the rock the Brit was sitting on, panting. Gasping for air, he fell to his knees. 'Strange,' He wouldn't normally be so out of breath from such a short run.

Nihon continued to pant on his knees, unable to hear the concerned Englishman who had rushed over to his side and knelt alongside him. He felt a cough rising in his chest, one that resonated and shook his whole body as it surfaced. As a feeling of nausea washed over the Japanese, the ground rose to meet the frail nation. But darkness claimed him before he could feel the impact.

.

.

.

He tasted his blood in his mouth before any other sensation. The metallic stink of his own life-liquid filled his nostrils. He raised himself, his hand flying to his mouth as he gagged. "Ungh…" Where was this foreign warmth coming from?

Groggy and nauseated, Kiku forced his eyelids to flutter open. "Nnngh…" the sunlight, so gentle before, was now brutal and harsh to his tired eyes. "-hurts…" He mumbled, irritated, before closing his eyes again. He took a deep breath and tried to stand, but something dark, like liquor, swam in his blood, and his torpid limbs pulled him back to his knees.

"Nuh-uh, you bloody git!" Arthur pinched his cheeks. "You are not passing out on me again! Now again, ye hear?" Japan wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Must you baby me so?" He asked England grumpily. "Just because you are clearly ancient-"

The Brit flicked him in the forehead. "Stop right there! How can you call yourself a nation, acting that way? Do you not care for your people? Out task, our mandate is to personify all that is great in the national spirit. We must be an example to our people, instead of the other way around. We must sacrifice everything, even out own comforts, desires, and sense of pride, to shoulder this godlike burden. Otherwise…" Arthur slung Kiku's arms around his shoulder, helping him up. "Otherwise, what's the bloody flipping point? Just scrap this whole damned tradition, roll out the guillotine, and be done with the lot of us altogether!" He grabbed the Japanese by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Remember the days of our military prowess! We are not crumbling relics, discarded traditions, nor old gibbering men nostalgic of our glory days. When the skies darken and the nation calls, it is our fate and duty to protect our people. Don't you dare betray them in a time of need. You will not fall, not if I can help it!"

He leaned over to whisper an incantation into Japan's ears, one that the ailing nation knew all too well. In fact, he himself had taught the very spell to the Englishman. "What? No… You can't… Not for me…" The Japanese protested weakly, trying to push himself away from Arthur.

"Please, honour my wish. After all, you must have taught this to me for it to be of some use. Is that not so?" By then, the two stood within a circle of deep emerald light. "No matter where I may end up, will you keep me in your heart?"

Tears streaked Kiku's cheeks as he shook his head. "I can't… I forbid you, you hypocrite! Why are you so hell bent on abandoning your people after all that you have told me? They need you equally! Don't' you understand? I- I need you, too… You're only making my heart bleed more. If you care for me, if you love me even at the least, you will stay with me, and face reality head-on!"

"Your angry words… they are ever so dangerous." England smiled sadly. "They bite so deep into my heart." He held Japan's pale cheeks in his hands, outlining his lips with slender fingers. "It tempts me so to stay by your side like a loyal hound at the side of a fallen king. Those sweet fangs, will you keep them for me only?" At this, the sobbing nation wordlessly shook his head.

"Un. Freaking. Believable." Arthur chuckled and pulled Kiku into a tight hug, whispering the last few words that completed the incantation. "Face it and deal with it; I was raised this way, to sacrifice all I had to whom I hold dear. Mr dear heart, you are that and so much more. Allow me at least this last bit of pride." He tenderly pressed his mouth against Kiku's trembling lips, murmuring, "I love you. Mo matter what, they cannot take it."

_May you be cleansed from the guilt of the past_

_From all impurities holding you fast_

_Vows made in vain, of deceitful vice_

_Will be swept away at equivalent price_

_Defeated Reaper's hands grasping for more_

_When your lover takes your place at Death's door!_

Japan's fingers closed upon a wisp of air and dust.

He was alone once more.

[[*throws up arms* I finally updated! *sobs of joy* I'll try to update more regularly from now on… Being a student is awful… I'm mixing Hetaoni and Alice in Zombieland. They're odd things to write about. What is this depressing streak? AsaKiku for Misya Evangeline. Next up is ItalyxJapan, maybe GermanyxJapan after that? Reviews/Comments please!]]


	4. Chapter 4: Italy

Chapter 4: Anything But Ordinary (ItalyxJapan)

Japan sobbed quietly, alone once again. How was it that he hurt everyone that came near him? Was he a harbinger of misfortune, to spread such misery around? It would be better if he didn't exist at all! He staggered to his feet once again and walked, like a restless corpse, to the unknown destination that continuously pulled him closer.

Upon walking he found that he had reached a quiet pool in the woods. Two young girls were laughing, apparently just finished with the laundry. "H-Hello…" He greeted them as he approached. However, the women ignored him and went on their way. "Wait, I…" He reached out his arm towards them. "…What?" He couldn't see his hand. He flexed his fingers, his eyes following where his arm should have been, up to his shoulder. Except that his shoulder wasn't there anymore. Except that he wasn't there. "Oh god…" He couldn't even hear himself.

He sank to a sitting position and curled up, hugging his knees. Japan stared into the water devoid of his reflection. Why was this happening? He wept, nonexistent tears splashing against his invisible hands. Nothing really mattered to him now that he couldn't be seen. He could just ignore the world around him, as he once used to.

Time passed. Had it been an hour? A day? Perhaps it was only a minute; perhaps it was only an eternity. Kiku remained sitting, even when he heard the rustle of leaves behind him.

"I found water!" The young Italian stumbled into the clearing and ran towards the pond, stumbling over the melancholy Japanese on the way. "Ciao! Is there something invisible here?" He prodded Japan blindly, poking his stomach. Tickled, the small man let out an involuntary giggle, though it came out as nothing more than a whoosh of air. Italy's nose twitched like a curious rabbit's. "Nihon, is that you? Are you trying to mimic Canada or something?"

Overwhelmed by the joy of this acknowledgement, Kiku flung his arms around Feliciano and hugged him, still crying. Finding Japan's face, Italy pinched the other man's cheeks and pulled on it, pouting. "Why are you crying? Even I don't cry that much anymore!" The Japanese tried to reply, but no sound came out. Frustrated, he let out an uncharacteristically forced scream. "I-I…" His following words came out as a hoarse whisper. "I don't know why, but I'm so invisible!" He sobbed again.

"Ve?" Italy smiled. He hugged Japan gently and whispered a small blessing. "…Please don't fret so much. After all, you're only invisible when you will yourself to be."

Whether it was intentional or not, this insult was a little too much for Kiku. "Do you really think I wished for this?" He shouted, straining his voice with every word, tears of indignation streaming down his face and splashing on his hands. "I never asked to be invisible, you apathetic baka!" Even at this outburst, the Italian only smiled wider. "I don't think so." He pointed at Japan, speaking in a teasing tone. "You only have to look!"

The Japanese gasped in astonishment as he looked down. On the parts his tears touched color was spreading. Italy grasped the hands of the awed nation. "See? It was only in your mind. It is such a silly thing, no?" He blinked slowly, his soft brown eyes staring at Kiku. "Madness and despair may seem like an escape." He smiles sadly, closing his eyes. "I should know. If things aren't good, you're tempted to imagine something better. In madness, you can think that you're the most important person in the world. But-" He sighed, frowning and dismissing whatever he had been remembering. "The world does not approve of our sweet madness. Reality is cruel like that." He raised the hands he had been holding to his cheeks and gazed up into Japan's obsidian-dark eyes. "The more time goes by, the more you wallow in your sorrows and self-pity, the world as you know it seems more and more of a lie, and you will feel like you're going to die from all the pain."

"But if I go on like this… I can't!" The Japanese shuddered. "It feels like my whole body is rotting."

Feliciano carefully patted Nihon's shoulder, as if he would break at the touch. "Be brave. For me, if that makes it easier."

"The things I've done in the past; it would be better if I just disappeared."

Italy shook his head. "Surely history repeats itself because no one was paying attention the first time? But what if-" He stood up, dusting his knees." But what if someone actually paid attention? What if someone made the choices that really matter? We could change this world from the inside out and turn it upside down!" He held out his hand to Japan. "Together, let's do something unforgivable, remake this world from scratch. Will you come with me? Plus…" He hesitated, an odd smile playing on his lips. "There was this cute patisserie I was going to take you to before all this happened, and it would be nice for us to go there… talk over something sweet and calm down a bit…" He laughed awkwardly. "I'm not in that much of a hurry to go back to work, either. You see, I kind of ran away from work to look for you, and I'm sure German's pretty angry at me by now. Oh, you know how he gets when I mess up…"

Imagining the irate expression on the German's face, Kiku couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Well, all the more reason not to dilly dally here, don't you think?" The Italian said, clapping his hands together. "Come on!" Vita fugit hora, as my grandpa said; life flies, as does the hour!"

Japan stood up, dumbfounded by the Italian's unconditional sense of cheer. Could he also see the world like the Italia, leaving history behind? He closed his eyes, remembering his past of the battlefield, the bass of the heavy shots, the soprano of the screams, the tenor of his own fear. It's a song, he used to tell himself. All part of the music. It all seemed so faint now.

He turned towards the exit of the forest. "Thank you." He pecked the Italian's cheek happily. "I'll keep your invitation in mind for a later date. But for now…" He started walking away .

"E-Eh?" Italy stammered, clearly flustered. "Where are you going? Nihon!" Panic edged into his whining.

"I'm going to go save myself, of course!" Kiku ran out towards the golden plain just beyond the woods, into the warmth of the sun, under the brilliantly blue sky.

How had he been so blinded? He felt so alive.

The Italian smiled a dark, discontented smile, staring as Japan ran into the world out of the woods and into the great beyond, into the kaleidoscope of colors. "Ve…" His face contorted into something cruel and twisted. "But that's not the right answer at all…"

He chuckled as he walked back into the shadows.

[[ItalyxJapan or the other way around for Misya Evangeline. I personally thought this was a bunch of fluff. I'm having a deep story writer's block right now. 'cept that bit in the end. Next on line is AmericaxJapan. I wish I could find someone to do a series of fantasy theme artwork for this fanfic… I just have this awesome visual in my head… comments/reviews? Pairing requests still open.]]


End file.
